Waxes generally have a number average molecular weight in the range of about 300 to 10,000, and are either naturally-occurring or synthetic. Because of their low molecular weights, those waxes have a low melting point, a low melt viscosity, a high compatibility with various solvents and resins, and an excellent workability, e.g., impregnating performance, castability, continuous processing performance, etc. Accordingly, those waxes can be applied in a broad range, for example, as coatings, printing ink, adhesives, plastics processing additives, textile treating agents, pigment dispersants, processing auxiliaries for ceramics and other inorganic products, plasticizers, and so forth. However, since they do not have a polarity, those waxes have the disadvantage of limited functional qualities.
On the other hand, tertiary amine unit-containing polymers, unlike waxes, have a high polarity and due to the ionic characteristics of the tertiary amine unit, can be applied in a broad range, e.g., ionic bonding adhesives, dispersants, flocculents, binders for gamma-iron oxide powder and other inorganics, polymeric electrolytes, adsorbents, and so forth.
If such a resin having these divergent properties was discovered, it would be of great utility and will find application in a broad variety of uses. Therefore, development of such a resin material has heretofore been desired.
However, because of the poor compatibility of these two kinds of resins, even if both resins are merely blended, a finely dispersed homogeneous composition cannot be obtained.